


Musical Boarding School

by Starwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwrites/pseuds/Starwrites
Summary: A boarding school musical au





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander stood on the steps of a grand boarding school. took a deep breath. The last couple of days were insane. He had been adopted only weeks after his mother passed away from an incurable disease. His new adoptive parents had somehow gotten him into a boarding school across the river in Jersey from New York. It was one of the few places where the boarding school could do anything because, everything is legal in New Jersey. He clutched the handle of his book bag tightly, and walked in. It was the nicest, yet most chaotic place he’d ever seen. Alex loved it. He was greeted by stares from several of the students dropped off there before him. He walked up to the front desk, where a plump woman greeted him. 

“Name, please.” She said, adding a hint of enthusiasm. 

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Ooh, perfect. Just sign your name here, and take this key to 471. Your roommate should be there. Timid fellow, your roommate.” Alex did as he was told. He didn’t want to make a bad impression on the first day. He needed a reputation before he could ruin it first. He walked to 471, clutching the school bag and hoping his luggage was already there. He wanted to sleep. He opened the door to find…. some kid with a cast shelving various about one topic: plants, or trees, more specifically. The kid wore a polo and had on his cast one name in big, scrawny letters: Connor. Alex assumed his roommate was gay the second he saw his face. 

“H-hi..” the kid stammered. 

Alex flashed a peace sign, flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. 

“I-I’m E-E-Evan, a-and you are..?” The kid, Evan, asked shyly.

“Alex. Stop stuttering. It makes you sound dumb, and it’s easier to understand you if you talk clearly.” Alex snapped. He instantly regretted it, as he considered the kid’s feelings. Stuttering was caused by a lack of practice speaking to others, and his roommate was an introvert. 

“I—o-oh, s-s-sorry, A-Alex..” Evan said, as he sat down on a chair and began putting out clay pots, some with plants, some without. Alex sighed. It was going to be a long year.

•——-•——•——•——•——-•——-•——-•

When Jeremy arrived to his room, he found an older guy working with spray paint on a canvas. He turned to glance at Jeremy for a second, then looked back at his canvas and continued. Jeremy noticed one thing as the guy glanced at him: he had freckles. Lots of them. There ought to be some constellations in there. Jeremy’s friends from home had found Taurus in his own freckles. 

“Hi, I’m J-Jeremy.” He stammered. He wasn’t good with introducing himself.

“I’m John. Welcome to boarding school.” John deadpanned. 

“Oh. Well, I’m gonna leave my stuff here and just..” he put his luggage down and walked out awkwardly. He turned right and just followed the hallway, despite the fact that he didn’t know the layouts of the school. He soon felt lost after a couple of minutes. Then he bumped into a boy about his age. Jeremy thought he was fairly tall, and this guy wasn’t different. He was a couple inches shorter , and standing abovee Jeremy at 6'0". Jeremy was 5’9”. 

“Hi, can you help me find where I'm trying to go? I’m lost..” Jeremy stammered.

“Oh. You’re a first year. Sure.” The guy rolled his eyes. Jeremy blushed out of embarrassment. Maybe this wasn’t the right guy to ask after all.  
“Where are you trying to get?” 

“Um, 472.”

“Okay.”

After a couple of minutes, Jeremy spoke.

“I’m Jeremy..” Jeremy tried to say, but he mumbled it so quietly and timidly that the guy could barely hear. 

“Jeremiah, huh? I’m Michael.” Michael said. 

“Actually, I said Jeremy, but Jeremiah’s my real name….” 

“Cool, cool.” Michael deadpanned. Jeremy decided it was a good idea to shut up. Soon after, they got to 472. 

“Thank you.” Jeremy quickly opened the door, went inside, closed it, and locked it. Michael chuckled and walked back the same way he came. He was trying to be cool, and he was failing so bad, even he could tell. 

“Whoa, what the fuck happened to you? Your face is redder than my can of pure red spray paint.” John exclaimed as he removed a bandana that was over his nose and  
mouth to protect him from the fumes and ink of the spray paint. 

“Oh—I— get really red— when I get nervous…” Jeremy’s voice trailed off. 

“Oh. I thought someone had taken my spray paint and just sprayed it all over your face, which would explain why that shade of red is gone.” John explained. 

“Ha ha.”

“Will all students please report to the auditorium for the orientation assembly?” The two boys heard the message blare over a speaker in the hallway. They looked at each other, and made a dash for the auditorium. The two ran, but then John ran into a kid a foot shorter than him at 4’7”. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, tall-ass!” The guy yelled. 

“Sorry, I can't hear you. You’re too close to the ground and you’re too quiet for me to even try to hear you.” John sarcastically said, causing half the kids in the hallway to jeer, and make the ‘oooooh’ and ’buuuuuuuuuuuurn’ sounds. 

“So that’s how it is. Finally, a fight worth fighting.” The boy cracked his knuckles and socked John in his stomach. John returned the punch to his skull. The guy stumbled back and doubled over, lightheaded and clutching his head. John smirked and walked away. Jeremy timidly followed. Nonetheless, despite the fact that the guy was lightheaded and had a poor sense of aim, he kicked the back of John’s knee. John was knocked on his balance and he fell flat. 

“John, are you okay?” Jeremy asked as he offered his hand to help John up. 

“Well, considering that I just had my ass handed to me,” John got up. “No.”

“Hey. I want you to think of today, so you’ll know never to mess with Alexander Hamilton, or any of the new kids, ever again.” Alex said, folding his arms and smirking, walking off. He walked to a bathroom. He walked to the last stall down, walked in, locked the door and sank into the corner and began to sob. His head hurt like crazy due the collision of the other guy’s fist, but if there had been any more force behind the punch, he would’ve been knocked out. He had already created a reputation as a reckless 10-year-old, even though he was 16. He made a freckle boi, the best kind of bois, fall over. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He quickly dried his tears and sat on the toilet seat. 

“Hey Alex?” The person said. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“That was a good strategy. It was awesome how that one move knocked m-“ they guy cut himself off. “My friend down.”

Alex smiled a fraction of a smile and blushed and said,”Thanks.”

“Hey, are you okay? I heard sniffles from your stall when I walked in.”

“Um, yeah.”

“Well, I have to go. See you around.”

“Wait.”

He heard the door open, but not close.

“Yeah?” The guy asked. 

“What’s your name?”

The guy hesitated. “...Philip.” He left.

•——-•——-•——-•——-•——-•

“That ACTUALLY happened?!” Jeremy shrieked as John gave him a recap after the assembly. John nodded.

“What happened?” Michael said, hearing Jeremy and walking over. “Hey, John. Good job getting beaten by a 10-year old.” He snickered. 

“Fuck off, Michael..” John said as he blushed and buried his face in his wool vest the school forced them to wear. “Hey, where’s Jared? He’s late and we have to go.” 

“Probably with Jenna Rolan again, sharing your fight.” 

“Where are you guys going, anyways?” Jeremy blurted out.

“To the place where dreams are made and people die. The roof” Michael responded. Jeremy’s eyes widened from excitement and shock. 

“What do you do up there?” He asked. 

John and Michael gave each other a knowing glance and said in unison, “Smoke weed everyday.” They had a little dance and everything. Jared ran up to them, panting. 

“I’m here. Let’s go.” He said, gasping for breath. Jeremy cringed, but none of them noticed. They all walked to the roof. They passed a bunch of people, none of which Jeremy knew, because, obviously, he was new. The boys would always jeer at them, and even sing tunes. 

“Everyone give it up for America’s favorite exchange Frenchman!” 

“Large BAGUETTE”

“Hey, it’s the Schuyler Sisters!” 

“AND PEGGY!” 

“Oh, Heather, Heather, and Heather!”

“Freeze your brain, JD!” (That one got the dirtiest look seen by mankind)

“Hercules Mulligan!”

“THE MAN WHO NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION!!”

“Naooooomiiii~~~”

“Christiiiiiiiine!!~~”

Christine caught Jeremy’s attention. Despite the fact that she wasn’t light-skinneded, Puerto Rican Dominican, long haired, mature in the body (like, whoa!), she still caught his eye. She was a short Asian girl with an aspiring love for theatre. Jeremy admired and really liked that about her. When they got to the roof, they set up. Michael peered over the roof. 

“Hey, isn’t that the other Murphy?” He asked. Jared nodded.

“So it is.” He replied.

“Who are the Murphys?” Jeremy asked. 

“Just the two most popular kids in school. Their parents are rich, and Connor, that guy, the ‘other’ Murphy, has quite the….. reputation.” John said in response to his  
roommate. 

“Apparently there’s a rumor around school that a love triangle laid down two years ago, when we all first came. This guy, Evan Hansen, has a huge crush on Connor’s sister, Zoe, and according to extensive research, Connor has a big ass fucking crush on the acorn. Yours truly gave the research to Jenna Rolan, the biggest gossip in school, who started the rumor. ” Jared said cockily.

“Hey, isn’t that Evan’s tree?” Michael asked, pointing to Connor who was now near a tree in the courtyard that was close to the entrance. 

“Huh. So it is.” Jared said. “But is it worth skipping today’s stoner squad meeting to check that out?” The Stoner Squad™ all looked at each other for a bit, before all saying in unison, “Nah.”

“Jeremy, take my phone and take some pics of this right now. I’ll send them to Jenna later.” Jared instructed, handing Jeremy his phone. Jeremy did as he was told and slipped it back into Jared’s pocket after.

20 minutes later. 

John exhaled a breath and said in a slurred voice, “Hey, is just me, or do you guys also think that that guy that beat me up was hot as fuck??”

Everyone was silent then responded.

“No.” Jeremy said in a clear voice.

“It’s just you, man.” Michael responded in a more slurred voice. 

“ -gasp- im telling!!” Jared said in the most slurred voice of all. 

“Nooooooooooo!!” John slur-yelled. 

A couple of hours later

When the effect started wearing off, Jeremy realized that there was no difference in their personality. They acted like the exact same people, just with slurred voices. They all walked back to the ladder that led to the main school floors.

Jared pulled Jeremy aside and threatened, “If you tell anyone about this, your dead.” Jeremy gulped and timidly nodded.

“Good.” They followed the others down the ladder and walked back to their rooms.

“So, what stupid things did I say today?” John asked out of the blue.

“Oh. Um, you don’t want to know.” Jeremy said. 

“Yeah, I do. What did I say, Jeremy?” John asked.

Jeremy hesitated. “You said that you thought that guy, Alex, the guy that beat you up was ‘hot as fuck’.”

John’s eyes widened, and the color in his face flushed, being replaced by a steady shade of red. He was silent. 

“So, it’s true?” Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrow. 

John’s eyes widened more, and he quickly stuttered. “What? N-no, not at all!” Then they heard a knock on the door. Jeremy pointed at John, then the door. John, shook his head, and Jeremy nodded. The exchange continued back and forth until the knocker knocked louder. Jeremy shoved John in the direction of the floor. John sighed and opened the door to find Alex standing at the doorway, a light pink blush lingering on as if he had been blushing. John’s blush only deepened. Jeremy took pictures with his own phone. He knew Jared would lose his shit if he saw the exchange. Alex cleared his throat. 

“C-Can you please try to be more quiet?” He mumbled. John nodded. Alex nodded in thanks and John closed the door. He laid on his bed facing the wall and stayed there, silently. Jeremy didn’t pay attention. 

•——-•——•——•——•——-•——-•——-• 

When Alex heard his name from the other side of the wall, he knew something was up. He got up and marched to the front of the door. He continued to eavesdrop, a blush forming on his face. Then he knocked. He immediately regretted it. Despite the fact that they didn’t answer and that he didn’t mean to knock, Alex knocked again, in which, the guy he beat up answered the door. When he saw Alex, he blushed, flushing his face into a deeper red. Alex mumbled what he did, and the guy acknowledged. Alexander nodded in thanks and went back to his room, where he found Evan was now sitting up in his bed, reading one of his many books about trees. Alex went straight to his bed, laid down facing the wall and said, “Evan, I think I’m bi.” Evan hummed in response. 

“Welcome to the club.” He said nonchalantly.

“You’re bi? Since when?” Alex asked, sitting up and facing Evan. 

Evan rolled his eyes. “I came when the Murphys came as well. They’re both equally attractive as the other. Well that’s not true. Con… nie’s more attractive. They love trees , and they’re very likable to begin with.” Evan replied. He sighed that lovestruck sigh that was always a bad omen. Alex giggled. 

“Who’re the Murphys?” He asked. 

“The popular kids. Or, one is, anyway. Zoe Murphy. She’s the president of the Jazz Band, and a teacher’s pet to the music teacher. She’s really nice.” 

“Wait, what about the other Murphy?” Alex asked, perking up with curiosity.

“Oh. Connor Murphy. The ‘Edge Lord’ of the school. Rumor has it that he smokes weed, tried jumping off the roof, and threw a printer at his second grade teacher.  
He’s one of the only students that actually wear the blazer with the uniform, and some people theorize that he has scars on his forearms.” Evan rambled.

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about him.” Alex said mischievously. Evan didn’t respond, and soon after, Alex fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't come up with names i'M SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back and coming soon with Ch. 3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! I mean, 273 hits? That's too good to be true!
> 
> (hooray for no summer school and all-nighters!! woo..!)
> 
> ilyasm (づ◕ᗜ◕)づ

At 7:00, a loud bell rang, signaling all students to wake up. Alex woke up before Evan. He sat up and then flopped back down to sleep again. When Evan woke up, he jumped out of bed, slid into his school uniform, and shook Alex awake.

“Hurry up and change! Anyone who’s late for breakfast is locked out!” He shouted as he shook Alex. He made sure Alex was awake before dashing out the door. Alex, now fully awake, slowly dressed in his own uniform and walked out the door to find that his Neighbor and Jeremy we’re leaving their dorm room as well. He slid behind the door and waited for them to start walking, and then followed them. When they arrived, the Neighbor opened the door to the cafeteria and said, “Hey, Alex.” He walked through the doorway and Alex’s eyes widened. When Alex walked into the cafeteria, a sea of whispers flooded the room. 

“Is that the Alexander Hamilton? The guy who beat up John Laurens?”

“Oh my god, it is. I hear he has a crush on John now.” 

“Nah, he’s not Rich Goranski. He’s straight.”

“Look at the shrimp. It’s hard to believe that he actually beat Laurens in a fight.”

“Wow, I’m never picking on short kids again.” 

Alexander walked by a trio of girls that were surrounded by boys. They waved at him, and 2 of they girls sighed dreamily. 

“Great. He got the fucking Schuyler sisters too.” John grumbled from their table. 

“Who are they?” Jeremy asked while showing the pictures he took from the evening before to Jared. 

“They’re these really popular girls. They’re nice, but most guys go for them because of their looks and money.” John replied bluntly. 

“What do you mean, ‘most’?” Jeremy asked. 

“Because, Jeremiah, you’re sitting at a table of gays. There’re some people the Schuyler’s confide in, or love platonically. None of them have had any boyfriends or girlfriends yet.” Michael responded. John and Jared nodded. Jeremy stood up. 

“I’m bi, so that may not work with the arrangement you have.” 

“No, no, no, it’s fine. You’re our exception. It’s just other people are straight and stuff.” Jared quickly said before Jeremy left. They ate and quickly left the cafeteria. They helped Jeremy find his first class, which, conveniently, John and the rest of the boys were in as well. 

The class went off without a hitch. Until they realized that Alex was there too. 

“Duke”

“Here.”

“Hamilton”

“Here” John’s eyes widened when he saw Alex raise his hand and called, ‘here’.

“Hansen”

“Here”

“Heere?”

Jeremy timidly raised his hand and called, “Present…”

“Kleinman”

“Here”

“Murphy”

Silence. It was odd because there was a figure with long hair sitting at his desk with their head down.

“Murphy”

“Here….”

“Murphy!”

“I said I’m here!” The person yelled at the teacher, revealing his identity as Connor.  
The teacher went to Connor’s desk and hissed, “Don’t talk to me like that. Next time you do, you’ll see the principal.” The teacher continued the attendance. 

“Lohst”

“Here.”

“Laurens”

“Here”

“Mell”

Once again, there was no answer. He sat in his desk with headphones over his ears and music on. The teacher walked over and snatched the headphones from him. 

“I’ll be giving these to the principal, and please see me after class, Mr. Mell.” 

“Sawyer”

“Here.” 

“Alright.” The teacher took a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. “Let’s begin the lesson”

•——-•——•——•——•——-•——-•——-•

The classes were all like this for everyone. Jared would oftentimes catch Evan glancing at Connor and vice versa. John would copy off the nearest smart kid’s work. Alex would glance at John from time to time and wouldn’t focus on more than one thing and was always scribbling something down in a notebook with a small lock. When lunch came, the boys were disappointed to find that the meal served was sandwiches with some soup. Jeremy dipped into his spoon into the thick bisque and made a face. 

“How much do you want to bet that Katherine’s gonna convince Alex to join the newspaper?” John asked out of the blue, looking up from a sketch.(He didn’t notice, but Alex perked up when he heard John say his name and newspaper in the same sentence.)

“Ten bucks says no.” Jared replied simply as he bit into the sandwich he was given. 

“That’s an easy bet for me to win, then. The guy is obsessed with writing. I sit behind him in one of my classes, and all he does is write and write and write.” John said smugly. 

“Whatever,” Jared grumbled. Soon the period bell rang. Jeremy walked to his next class, a class that must’ve been a mistake on his schedule. It was a strategizing and debate class by a teacher named.. George Washington. Like the president. 

“Hello everyone, welcome to you strategizing and debate class.” Washington said. “Let’s start with roll.”

“Is Alexander Hamilton here?” He asked. “I’m right here, sir.” Alex said, standing not up and raising his hand to make himself noticed, as he was the shortest one in the class.

“Jeremy Heere?” 

Jeremy raised his hand as well, but didn’t stand up. “Present.” 

“You have a very interesting surname, young man. Thomas Jefferson.” 

A boy with fluffy brown hair simply said, “Here”. 

Washington finished roll about two minutes later. When the class got loud again, he snapped his fingers loudly and got their attention. “Today, we will decide on class representatives. This has nothing to do with the actual school, but it will have something to do with this class. Please raise your hand if you want to become a class rep.” Four out of 25 people raised their hand, including Jeremy and Alex, the Jefferson boy, and a tan girl with frizzy chestnut hair and freckles. 

“Alright. Now rep candidates, improvise a speech of why you think you should be one of the two class reps.” Alex quickly stepped forward and gave a five-minute speech to everyone about why he should become one of the class reps. When Jeremy tried, things didn’t turn out nearly as smooth. He stammered and stuttered, and could barely execute his point. The girl was a bit better, but not that much. She just talked about how she was better than everyone else. When Jefferson explained his point, he got it through as good as, if not, better than, Alexander. When votes came, Thomas and Alex won by a landslide. 

“Alright class, here’re are our two reps. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. The bell to your next class is going to ring soon, so pack up, and choose which rep will represent you. That is your homework.” Washington said as he stacked some papers neatly onto his desk. The class left. Then Jeremy realized he was done with class for the rest of the day. Alex did as well. Jeremy ran up to his dorm room and went to change. Meanwhile, Alex walked around the school and found the newspaper room. A girl was scrambling around with pictures and pieces of printed paper. Alex cleared his throat. She stopped and set the things down. 

“Are you Katherine?” He asked. 

“Yes, I am. Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer at your service. How can I help you?” She responded. 

“I heard about the newspaper, and I was wondering if you needed any assistance.” Alex responded nervously. 

Katherine thought. “I’ll tell you what. If you can get me an experienced photographer with their own camera, you’re in.” 

“Immediately?”

“Immediately. Guaranteed.”

Alex squealed, but then covered it up with a cough. “Sorry, um— voice cracks. I won’t let you down, Katherine!” He rushed out the door. Katherine rolled her eyes and smiled. When dinner came, Alex was scrambling around the cafeteria, looking for his experienced photographer. 

“What the fuck is he doing this time?” Jared asked. 

“I dunno.” John shrugged. 

Jeremy walked over. “Sorry I’m late, guys. I was… doing things.”

“Yeah, and I have a good clue of what it was.” John smirked.

“SO! What were you guys talking about before I came over??” Jeremy said louder than John. 

“We were thinking about what things Alex is up to.” Michael said, looking up from his phone. 

“Oh! Speaking of that. Alex is going around the cafeteria, asking people about photography.”

“Why? He’s not into photography.” John said. 

“Apparently, That Katherine girl you were talking about said she’d let Alex on the newspaper committee if he could find a photographer with a camera of their own.”

John smirked at Jared, who rolled his eyes and placed a ten dollar bill on his outstretched palm.  
“So, we have a few hours before lights out. Should we go now?” Michael asked. Jared and John nodded their heads, while Jeremy shrugged. They got up and snuck out to the roof. They set up again and said, “Let’s play truth or dare after we take enough of this.”

“N-“ Jeremy began.

“Yeah!!”

 

1 hour later 

 

“Truth or dare, John?” Jared asked in a slurred voice. 

“Truth” John said as he inhaled more fumes. 

“Do you like the new kid?” Jared slurred. 

“Hell ya!” 

“Oof”

“Ok, Michael, truth or dare?” John asked Michael. 

“DARE!! DARE!! DARE!!” Michael chanted. 

“Okay, okay, I dare you to…. kiss Jeremy” John dared off the top of his head. Jeremy shook his head, and Michael nodded. The exchange happened before Michael just inhaled some of the smoke of the weed. He grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders and pressed his lips against the twunk’s. Jeremy blushed a deep crimson that spread across his face and made his freckles look blood red. As Michael kissed Jeremy, whose mouth was opened, he exhaled the weed smoke into Jeremy’s mouth. Michael parted from him, and Jeremy began coughing out the smoke. Michael smiled in triumph. Jeremy, on the other hand, shuddered. It wasn’t that he wasn’t into guys, it’s just that he never thought his first kiss would be with a guy he knew for only two days, and while he was high. Considering the fact that Michael shotgunned him as well made him shudder even more. John and Jared were silent. They looked at each other, then the other boys. Then Jared broke the silence when he screamed, “I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE GAY FOR JEREMY!!” John giggled.

“Who said that, it was a dare,” Michael said slyly, the slur in his voice sounding exaggerated. 

“Well, maybe you’re not gay for Jeremy, but look at him! He looks like he’s gonna die soon!” Jared said, making absolutely no sense. But, Jeremy was quite the sight. His face was still deep crimson and his blush had spread to his ears and neck. 

“N-no! You guy have the w-wrong idea!” Jeremy stammered. The other began teasing him, making Jeremy want to leave. But considering the idiocies they were up to, he knew it wouldn’t’ve been a good idea. He just covered his face and faced down. 

 

2 hours later

 

The sun had begun to set and lights out was in an hour, so they got ready to go back. 

“How have you not been caught yet?” Jeremy asked, bewildered. 

“Oh, there’s worse. There’s a town all the way out. The only time we’re allowed to go is on the weekends. But, there are some people that leave everyday to go to town. Believe me, I was one of them. Ah, I remember the newsies. Ah, I remember the newsies..” John replied.

“Why? And what are newsies? And what are newsies?”

“Paper boys that have the brains to get into the school but were either kicked out, low on money, not offered a scholarship, two out of three, or all of the above. But the newsies are awesome. Fun people to hang out with.” John said.

“Hey, isn’t Katherine dating the alpha of the newsies? Jake Kelly or whatever the fuck?” Michael asked

“Jack Kelly, and yes, she is.” John sighed.

“But why did you sneak into town?” Jeremy asked again.

“The town is awesome. They have arcades, movie theaters, even some seven elevens here and there! And during hotter days, they open up two pools: one for civilians, and one for students!” Jared cut in suddenly from behind, making Jeremy jump and squeal a bit. Jeremy’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

“Jesus, Jared! You made Jeremy squeal!” Michael joked.

“Ha! Yeah!” Jared laughed. 

“You know, having a pool sounds great, but I can’t exactly—“ Jeremy began, desperate to change the subject. 

“Hey, you should come with us to town this weekend! We’ll show you around.” Michael said brightly, with a tone that would put stars in his eyes if we were talking literally. Jeremy felt a tap in his shoulder, and saw that John was making kissing faces. Lucky for the both of them, Michael didn’t pay attention. 

“O-ok.”

 

They all went back to their dorm rooms, and after Jeremy closed the door, he immediately socked John in the arm and yelled, “What the FUCK was that?!”  
John was giggling.

“When it comes to things like this, only a can of disinfectant spray with a new label can fix this.” Jeremy sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

“And what might that label say?” John snickered.

“Thot Be-Gone.” Jeremy said as he Death Stared John. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, dude, I was kidding.” John said, afraid for his eyes, yet still laughing. 

“Fine. But next time you do that, thot be-gone will be in your eyes for a week.” Jeremy threatened. John turned pale from the threat. 

“Now leave me alone. I have a shit ton of tumblr to scroll through.” Jeremy said. 

“Hey! I have a tumblr!” John said, scanning some drawings into his laptop using his portable scanner. 

“Cool! What’s the username?” Jeremy asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” John sighed.

“Then how do I know you have a tumblr?” Jeremy asked slyly.

John groaned. Jeremy moaned. 

“Seriously? Look, I know you do that, but do you have to masturbating here in front of me? Don’t you have a secret place to do that shit?” John yelled after Jeremy’s weird moan that sounded like the cross between a dying bird and a dolphin’s mating call.

“Nope. No computer, no nothing.” Jeremy shrugged like it was normal.

“But still! You can’t just take your computer to the bathroom or something?” John exclaimed. Jeremy shook his head. John groaned again and threw a pillow at him. “At least cover up the moans so I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“Will do, Mr. ‘I hate my roommate now because of his habits’.” Jeremy said as he rolled his eye shut his laptop, and rolled to his side. John sighed, put away his scanning material, and snuck out of the room. He snuck through the halls and got to the kitchen. He pulled a bobby pin out of his curly hair, and picked at the lock. He heard a click, and the door swung open. “Still got it,” he whispered to himself in triumph. He snuck into the kitchen and bustled around to find various sweets. Maybe they were for the cooks. He took them and quickly went back for the door. Then he saw someone. Or, at least, their flashlight’s beam. He quickly dove behind the door, dropping a couple of pans. The person followed the sound of the dropped pans. They were walking towards the door and John’s adrenaline was pumping more than it ever had before. He heard the other person squeal, “Finally, a story!”, and he sighed with relief. Katherine was the only person in the newspaper. Unless… It was too late. The blinding light of the flashlight was shines in his face and he heard a little gasp. John looked at the person shining the flashlight. It was Alex. John, smushed between the pans and trapped in the corner, gulped, smiled awkwardly and squeaked,”Hi.” while waving his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're observant, you know the reference (to anOTHER SCOTTISH TRAGEDY)
> 
>  
> 
> also, the unnesesary town details may have a lil role 
> 
> jeremy cAN'T S--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I plan on giving an update on current fics, and even a new one! Stay tuned, and stay fresh!

“What are you doing here?!” Alex shrieked.   
“I was going ask you the same thing…” John muttered.  
“Whatever.” Alex tutted.   
“Also, breaking school rules just for a story. Never expected it from you. ” John muttered even quieter.  
“What did you just say, you little shit?” Alex snapped.  
“Nothing.” John chirped.   
“No, say that to my face, I dare you.” Alex growled.  
“I said, ‘Wow, breaking school rules for a story! Sugoi*!’” John said sarcastically.   
Alex, still shining the flashlight into the corner, kicked at the pans, and hit John in his stomach. John winced, as he was hit in the same place he had a bruise from two days prior. Then they heard voices.   
“Oi! Who’s in there?!” They heard a security guard call from a couple of meters away from the door.   
Alex was petrified with the fear of getting caught, but John’s quick wit saved him when he grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pots and pans. When Alex caught on, he realized they were mere centimeters apart and John’s hair was tickling his nose. He began to cover his nose and hold it, pulling at the ringed-locks of hair there. John felt a pull from his hair and turned to see Alex attempt to resist a sneeze. John immediately pulled his hair away, leaving a single strand in Alex’s hand. His sneeze began to falter, and he went back to normal. As they began attempting to escape the pots and pans until they realized the security guard was coming into the kitchen. Alex immediately clung to John’s waist and pulled him to a sitting position, closing the gap between the two, creating a thunk sound.   
A beam of light flashed above their heads. Alex kept his arms around John’s waist, tightening his grip on John, as John began to squirm. Alex buried his face in John’s chest, causing John to blush. The beam passed, and John felt Alex’s heartbeat against his chest. It was going faster than the normal resting heart rate. Alex was anxious, but John was, too, for multiple reasons. He wasn’t used to having small people practically curled in his lap.   
They waited a ten minutes before deciding the coast was clear. Or, John did anyway. As he wait, he realized Alex had fallen asleep in his lap, making John blush the most he ever had. When John tried getting up, he attempted in freeing himself from the grasp of the small and mighty, only to learn that Alex had a grip of steel. John eventually slipped Alex’s arms down his legs and stepped out of the ring shape they now made. John started walking around the door, but stopped himself. He felt guilty. So he scooped up Alex and carried him to the dorms. He knocked on the door with his foot, careful not to lose balance or drop Alexander. He was surprised when Evan opened the door, holding a book and a flashlight of his own.  
“Hey, Evan.” John said as he looked at Evan, who had circles forming under his eyes.   
“Oh. Hi John.” Evan deadpanned with an unimpressed and tired look on his face.   
“Can I come in?” John asked hopefully.   
“Sure. But wh—?” Evan asked before cutting himself off. He realized that he had Alex in his arms.  
“Thanks.” John said as he walked past him and gently laid Alex on his bed. He smiled a fraction of a smile, unaware of the fact that Evan noticed.   
As John turned to go, Evan said, “Wait.”, which John didn’t notice, making Evan quickly grab the back of John’s collar. John felt himself be tugged back with force. He wheezed a bit when Evan let go. Damn, he has a grip. John thought as he got yanked back by the collar of his uniform shirt.   
“Where was he? And why did you of all people bring him back?” Evan asked.   
“He must’ve heard me when I snuck out of my room. I snuck into the kitchen to scavenge for food, but he caught me red-handed. Then a security guard caught us and we dove into the pans. Alex pulled me onto the floor with his face in my chest and stayed there for a while. I waited a little bit and then realized he was asleep. So I brought him back here.”  
“Ah.. Ah. Ah!” Evan realized the proximity of the situation and a few possible scenarios.  
“Yeah. Uh..” John fidgeted with his fingers. “Goodnight..” John waved a bit before closing the door and fidgeting with the doorknob of his own room. Luckily, Jeremy was still awake.   
“Why are you still out?!” Jeremy whisper-shouted as he opened the door.  
“Does it matter?” John huffed as he brushed past Jeremy.   
“Actually, it does! The teachers came around at the curfew time and they saw you weren’t in bed! Or in the room! I had to say you went to the bathroom.” Jeremy exclaimed.  
“Fine, I’ll come back before curfew, mom,” John teased. Jeremy glared at him and blew raspberry. John pulled off the shirt and slipped out of his pants before springing into bed. Literally. Soon, he was out like a light. Jeremy looked over at him and sighed. Then he pulled his phone out. He opened the discord app and got onto a chatroom. Christine was on too. Great.

OnePlayerGame: hey Brooke.  
PinkBerry: Hiya Jeremy!!~~~ ^-^  
OnePlayerGame: Wow, clichè  
PinkBerry: Psh, touché, Heere. 

Jeremy giggled. No matter how immature Brooke acted, she always knew what to say, no matter the situation. 

PinkBerry: So how’s Hogwarts? Any lucky girls or guys? owo  
OnePlayerGame: Brooke, I know we dated in the past, but this is too much.   
PinkBerry: What???? Is it a crime??????  
OnePlayerGame: yes  
PinkBerry: Quiet, you hecker.  
OnePlayerGame: hecc  
PinkBerry: GASP HOW DARE YOU CURSE ON MY CHRISTIAN DISCORD SERVER  
OnePlayerGame: fricc  
PinkBerry: DO NOT CROSS THAT LINE JEREMY HEERE

PinkBerry has left the chatroom.

OnePlayerGame: brooke   
OnePlayerGame: Brooke I’m sorry come back hogwarts is boring

Jeremy sighed. 10:09PM. He should go to sleep, too. He slipped the phone between a crack, letting it fall under his bed. He turned toward the wall and stared at it until he finally fell asleep. 

The Weekend

For once, Alex slept in. Between everything that had happened that week, from the incident to being accepted into Katherine’s newspaper as a writer, the week was a rush. Evan had left earlier with a packet of some sort, a water bottle, and a shovel, and Alex noticed. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes. Soon, he opened his eyes to a knock on the door. He got out of bed without doing anything but grabbing a rubber band. He opened the door to find a potted Japanese cherry tree sapling. There was a small note, and Evan’s name written in scrawly, shaky handwriting, so Alex picked up the pot and placed it on Evan’s desk. Alex closed the door and got dressed. Katherine had invited him to go to the town a couple of miles out, 5 miles tops. No one bothered measuring. He grabbed a satchel and stuffed a notebook, camera, pencil, and pen into it. Then he left his room and dashed off to find Katherine at the front of the school. Meanwhile, John was texting Michael and Jared with plans to meet up at the pool in town.   
“Hey, Jeremy,” John said as he turned to face Jeremy, who was hiding under the covers of his bed.   
“Yeah?” Jeremy mumbled.   
“Want to come with Jared, Michael and me to the pool in town?” John asked.  
“Sure, but don’t expect me to swim.” Jeremy grumbled.  
“‘Kay, great! Thanks,” John said, as he went back to texting. Jeremy put on some jeans, his vans, and a random t-shirt he found and waited for John. They left after John put on some swimming trunks.   
“So where are you going to get things like sunscreen and towels?” Jeremy asked as they left their room to meet up with Jared and Michael. Neither of them were wearing their glasses. Jeremy saw Michael and immediately blushed. He wished he had brought a hoodie or his cardigan or something. Jared smiled smugly. Michael,was too caught up to notice or care.  
“Hell Yea! The pool! I can’t even remember the last time I went swimming!” Michael whooped. Jeremy sucked in a breath. No one noticed.   
Once they got to the pool, Jared, John, and Michael immediately took off their shirts, kicked off her shoes, and dove into the pool. Jeremy, on the other hand, rolled up his jeans, took off his vans, and sat at the edge of the deep end of the pool, dipping his feet into the water. There were about 20 other students at the pool.  
“Jeremy, come on! Come into the pool!” Michael said, smiling. His wet hat was draped over his eyes.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m, uh, hydrophobic.” Jeremy said, forgetting the fact that his feet were still dipped in the water.  
“Mmhmm..” Michael hummed, not buying it. Michael nodded to Jared but Jeremy didn’t notice. Then he dove down. Jeremy didn’t know why until he realized Michael was coming towards him. Before he could move, Jared grabbed ahold of his left ankle. Jeremy shrieked.   
“Come on, Jeremy, just a little bit.” Jared said, and after Jeremy shook his head, Jared tightened his grip. Then Michael gripped his right ankle.   
“Why don’t you want to swim?” Michael asked.  
“Because.” Jeremy responded, looking away. He realized that Michael and Jared were about to yank him into the 8 feet of water. “Wait! I can’t sw—“ Jeremy was cut off when Michael and Jared pulled him into the pool and let his ankles go. Then they realized something. It was at that moment they knew: they fucked up.   
“Jeremy’s drowning!” Jared exclaimed. Michael dove down and quickly took action. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, who was still conscious and flailing, yet somehow sinking. Jeremy stopped flailing, but he shut his eyes. Once Jeremy and Michael surfaced, Jeremy immediately grabbed the ledge of the pool.  
He turned to Michael, and shrieked, “What the FUCK, Michael?!” Michael looked into the water with a guilty look on his face. He climbed out of the pool and wrapped himself with a towel. Then he sat down on the edge of one of the beach chairs and stayed there, looking down. Jeremy suddenly felt struck with guilt. It pained him to see a cuter Filipino boy shivering under a towel, blaming himself for a situation he knew nothing about. Jeremy attempted to get out like Michael did, but ended up looking like a dying fish getting onto land. When he heard a chuckle from Michael’s direction, his eyes lit up and Jeremy looked at Michael, but he had the same expression as he did before. Jeremy’s expression drooped again. He got up and walked over to Michael.   
“Hey, Michael..” Jeremy mumbled as he sat behind Michael while taking off the t-shirt and squeezing the water from it. Michael peered behind his shoulder and when he saw Jeremy, his inner gay was activated. He knew Jeremiah Heere was attractive, but H E C C. The way his normally wavy hair drooped over his eyes gave him a playful look, and Michael could immediately tell that Jeremy was one of those guys that didn’t need abs to look like a heccboi. Michael loved it all. “I’m really sorry about everything. I should’ve told you guys that I didn’t know how to swim.. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry,” Michael noticed tears rolling down his cheeks.   
“Jeremy, are you crying?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded, but wiped his eyes and leaned on Michael’s back. They both stayed quiet and were perfectly unaware that everyone was staring at them, including John and Jared. “Don’t blame yourself for this. We didn’t know, it’s our fault. We should’ve left you alone when you said no.”  
“But you didn’t.” Jeremy said a little bitterly. Michael sighed.   
“Look, if you’re so mad at me, just leave.” Michael snapped. Jeremy’s eyes widened, but then his expression turned cold.   
“Fine.”  
“Jeremy—“  
Jeremy got up and left the pool area, still soaked.

Meanwhile, Alex was with Katherine near the alleys of the town.   
“Where are we going, Katherine?” Alex asked.   
“You’ll see.” Katherine winked. Alex felt weary, but he shrugged it off and followed Katherine. They got to building a few stories high. Katherine let out a shrill whistle, and a few minutes after that, a dirty boy came climbing down the emergency escape ladders.  
“Heya, Kathy!” He said in a Manhattan accent.   
Katherine sighed. “Race, I told you not to call me that.”   
“Heh.” The boy, Race, grinned mischievously, lit a cigar, and yelled up, “Heya, Jackie, she’s here”  
Race let them up to the ladder. They climbed to the roof, where they found about 20 boys, including a boy with a crutch, as dirty, if not, dirtier, than Race. Another boy who was a bit cleaner than the rest, about 18 or 19, walked up to Katherine and kissed her. Now, from what Alex heard about Katherine, she was super feisty, so the fact that she didn’t pull away surprised him.  
“Alex, this is Jack, my.. friend.” Katherine paused, trying to come up with the right thing to say.   
“Hi.” Alex said plainly.   
“Hey. So you’re the new kid that picked a fight on the first day of school then joined the newspaper. You’ll fit in well.” Jack smirked.  
“Great.” Alex deadpanned.  
“These are the newsies. They delivered newspapers in this town and in Manhattan at one point.” Katherine explained.  
“What do you mean, ‘used to’?” Alex asked, interested. He pulled out his pen and notebook, prepared to start writing.  
“Well, the newspaper vendors stopped handing out the papers to be sold and required them to pay for the papers they planned on selling. So they quit. They’re doing ok. Jack’s an artist, so he managed to charm a theatrical genius into letting him paint backdrops for her theatre. It pays well and he got enough money to buy a ministove to make food instead of steal it.” Katherine monologued. Alex wrote what caught his attention.   
“Ok, great, I, uh, have to go back to the school. Evan needed my help with something.” Alex quickly climbed down. As he wandered the town, he saw a shirtless guy that looked like his roommate. It was. Alex ran up to him.  
“Hey Jeremy.” Alex said, hoping he would respond.  
“Hi, Alex,” Jeremy responded in a cold tone. Alex looked at him from head to toe and realized that not only was he shirtless, but he was also soaking wet.   
“What happened?” Alex asked, concerned.   
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jeremy answered, shivering.   
“Jeremy, I’m not your friends. I’m not an asshole.” Alex attempted to reason with him. A few moments of Jeremy pondering ended with him nodding and sighing.  
“You’re right. You’re not my friends. And nothing will make sense until I tell you.” He told him the story. Alex nodded and took it all in.   
“Well you should’ve told them you can’t swim.” Alex said.  
“I know! But I didn’t expect them to yank me by the ankles into the deep end of a 10-foot-deep pool!” Jeremy shouted angrily.  
“That must suck.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You should ignore them.”  
“Yeah! They can suck it!”   
“Ok, Jeremy, you’re taking it a little too far.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Fine, you win. Just.. don’t say it to their faces.”  
“Okay.”

When they both got to their dorms, Jeremy stopped Alex from going inside before asking: “Can I hang out with you and your roommate for a bit?”   
“Uh, sure!” Alex stuttered. It wasn’t specifically because of Jeremy, it was because he was a ‘nerd’ and hardly anyone hung out with people like him, unless they were writers.   
“Thanks.” Jeremy said with a small smile before going into his room to change his clothes. Soon after, he knocked on the next door over.  
“Hi, Jeremy, come on in.” Alex said as he opened the door. Jeremy walked in semi-timidly to find half of the room barren and the other half looking like a jungle. A dirty blonde-haired boy was tending to a sapling. It had bright pink flowers, which stood out against all the green and brown.  
“This is Evan Hansen. My roommate and resident plant nerd.” Alex said.  
“Hi,” Jeremy said, peering over Evan’s shoulder. Evan realized it and jumped a little bit.   
“Uh, Hi.” Evan stammered.   
“Jeremy, come here,” Alex called from across the room.  
“Ok,” Jeremy shuffled over and sat down on the floor next to Alex, who had a stack of papers. “What is all this?” Jeremy asked, pointing at the pile.   
“Notes from class. I can barely keep my hand still. Some people say that as long as I hold a pen, I’m a threat.”   
“Wow. Are they beneficial notes that help with learning?” Jeremy asked.  
Alex laughed. “No, they’re not. I just take notes about anything I see. I have a binder of beneficial notes in a binder in my book bag, though. They’re all sorted for my different classes. And then there’s the homework binder. Feel free to poke around.” Jeremy took out the binder with notes, which was surprisingly neat considering the fact that the rest of the bag was extremely messy. Jeremy read the notes over and over. By the time he finished, Evan had left again. He realized they had the same teachers for the majority of the classes and the same class for two.   
“So, Mr. Washington assigned you 50 ‘troops’?” Jeremy asked, looking up from the homework binder.   
“Ah. Uh, yeah. Apparently we’re having a ‘war’ tomorrow.” Alexander finger quoted to emphasize war.   
“So, is it like chess or something? Because if it is, it sound super boring.” Jeremy said, laying down on the rug he was sitting on.   
“Not exactly. It’s more like a dungeons and dragons thing, except for instead of individual characters, they’re troops.”  
“So does that mean that you can choose the attacks?” Jeremy asked.  
“Yeah. It’s computer simulated, though, so Thomas and I will be sitting in front of the class with one or two other students from our group we elect generals. Then we and our generals plan our troops’ attacks.”   
“Oh! So like Pokémon?” Jeremy asked.  
“What’s Pokémon?” Alex asked. Jeremy gasped and ran out of the room. Alex thought he had left for good but he came back with a small grey brick with a smaller red bricked inside.  
“What is that?” Alex asked.   
“It’s a game boy I happened to bring. Though, I could’ve also gotten my 3DS since I brought that too.” Jeremy said.  
“Ok..?” Alex said.  
Jeremy tossed the brick at Alex, who caught it. He turned it on and pressed a button, starting the game. Jeremy reset it for him and showed him the controls. Soon after, he had let Alex do his thing. About ten minutes in, Evan walked back into the door carrying a small bouquet of lavender.  
“Alex, I brought the lavender. I’m putting it into a vase.” He said as he walked to his desk and got a vase.  
“Ok.” Alex said, not paying attention due to his focus in the game. Jeremy continued reading the notes and answering the questions on his own homework. Then, he got a text.


	4. NOT an update!

Hi everyone! 

Thank you so much for supporting this fanfiction! But, I have some news. The fic might be canceled due to.. circumstances. Everything’s fine, but since season six of voltron came out, I started losing my interest in musicals. Therefore, if I continue writing, it’ll very likely take a while. But if you’re interested in klance and Steven universe, you know where to come!

But hey,   
Best of fans and best of people!

~Star


End file.
